Recently, storage systems comprising nonvolatile memories have become widespread. As one of these storage systems, a NAND-flash technology based solid-state drive (SSD) is known. Because of their low-energy-consumption and high-performance, SSDs are used as the main storage of various computers.
There is a current demand for improvement of performance of a storage system.
To realize the improvement of performance of the storage system, realization of a new function for assisting a host to control a nonvolatile memory is required.